leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Gold efficiency
Gold efficiency is the comparison of an item's purchase price in the in-game shop to the amount of gold that item is actually worth, based on the stats it provides. This is a form of theory-crafting within the game, but it does follow a set of guidelines that allows it to hold merit in usage within the community, and is in fact acknowledged by Riot Games Inc. as a lever for game balance. Calculating Gold Efficiency The gold efficiency of an item can be determined by comparing its purchase price to its theoretical price, which is the combined gold value of all the stats bonuses it provides. The value of individual bonuses is determined from reference items. Reference items are basic items whith just one effect that provides a bonus to a single stat. They provide a baseline to determine the gold value of the stat they improve. The theoretical price of an item seldom takes into account any passive or active effects. However, if an item's passive is "Gain a fraction of stat X as stat Y", and the item itself gives stat X, it is customary to include the bonus to stat Y from the item's passive working on its own stats to calculate its theoretical price (for example, the Manamune). The gold efficiency of an item is the theoretical price divided by its actual price. An item is gold efficient ''if its gold efficiency is greater than or equal to 100%. Items which are not gold efficient have a ''gold deficit, which is the difference between their purchase price and their theoretical price. The gold deficit helps in determining whether it's worth buying an item. It is worth buying the item if its passive and/or active abilities are considered to be worth more than their gold deficit. The gold values assigned to stats are not measures of the effectiveness of those stats. They are simply base prices meant to be used in determining the theoretical prices of higher-tier items. The goal of this page is to provide a valuation of items by comparing the bonuses they provide to the bonuses provided by a combination of base items with the same total price. For example, comparing a singular item which provides and to a sum total of items which provide and . An external tabular analysis of the gold efficiencies of items can be found here. (Outdated) Base Statistic Prices One way of deriving a stat's gold value is from the least expensive basic item that provides only that stat. Life steal, Lethality, magic penetration, on-hit damage, cooldown reduction, and percent movement speed are not found alone on any item, so their gold values are calculated using the least gold efficient, lowest-tier items available: , , , , and has been generally accepted to be a fair gold value for life steal, armor penetration, magic penetration, on-hit damage, cooldown reduction, and percent movement speed respectively. Spell vamp (on an item) is currently only found on the non-static passive on , making its gold value incalculable. Item Statistics Basic Tier Items AD= |-| AP= |-| Armor= |-| MR= |-| Health= |-| Mana= |-| Hp5= |-| Mp5= |-| Crit= |-| AS= |-| Doran's= Doran's items are meant to be powerful early game, but lose effectiveness in the later stages of the game, as they do not build into the higher-tier items found in the late game. In terms of gold per statistics, however, these are among the most cost efficient items in the shop. provides 7 Attack damage, heals 3 life on hit, and grants 1 extra gold per minion kill. Reaching 100 minion kills gives 350 gold and disables the passive *7 35 gold per = *3 on hit = Using the Basic Items Statistics, the actual value of a is , making it gold efficient. Once 100 minions have been killed, becomes gold efficient. provides 8 Attack damage, 80 Health, and 3% Life steal. *8 35 gold per = *80 gold per = *3% LS gold per LS = Using the Basic Item Statistics, a is worth , making it gold efficient. provides 15 Ability power, 60 Health, 50% Mana regeneration, and recovers 4 Mana each time you get a kill. *15 gold per = *60 gold per = *50% 5 gold per % = *4 per kill = Using the Basic Items Statistics, the actual value of a is , making it gold efficient excluding the passive. Doran's Ring is the most cost-efficient of the Doran's items. provides 80 Health, 6 Health regeneration, +5 damage to minions on-hit, and 20 health over 10 seconds after taking damage from an enemy champion. *80 gold per = *6 ?? gold per = *Basic attacks deal +5 damage to minions on-hit = *Regain 20 health over 10 seconds after taking damage from an enemy champion = Using the Basic Items Statistics, the actual value of a is , making it gold efficient excluding the passives. provides 15 Ability power, 100 Mana, +25% increased healing from potions, and the unique passive and , which grants bonus Ability power upon killing or assisting kills, but losing 12 Ability power upon dying. *15 gold per = *100 gold per = Using the Basic Items Statistics, the actual value of is , making it gold efficient excluding the passives. can reach a gold efficiency of at maximum stack of Glory. |-| Gold= Gold-generating items are items that, while being moderately inefficient to start out, boost the gold income of the user independently of obtaining last hits, thus potentially allowing any of them to become gold efficient given enough time. Unlike the Doran's items, these items all have intermediate and legendary-tier upgrades. provides 25% Mana regeneration, 5% Cooldown reduction and the unique passive , which grants 4 gold and heals for 5 health whenever a nearby minion dies that the user did not kill. *25% 5 gold per = *5% CDR gold per CDR = *Unique Passive – : Grants and restores 5 health each time a nearby enemy minion dies that you didn't kill (1400 range). Using the Basic Items Statistics, the actual value of is , without counting the passive, making it gold efficient. By counting the passive, you get for every minion death, making the gold efficient after generating (~23 minion deaths). provides 75 Health, 2 gold per 10 seconds, and the unique passive , which grants the user charges which cause melee attacks to execute minions below 195 + (5*level) health, healing you and the nearest allied champion for 40 health and grants them gold equal to the kill. *75 gold per = *2 = +2 *Unique Passive – : Melee auto-attacks execute minions below 195 + (5*level) health. Killing a minion by any means heals you and the nearest allied champion for 15 health and grants them kill gold. These effects require a nearby allied champion and consume a charge. Recharges every 60 seconds. Max 2 charges. Using the Basic Items Statistics, the actual value of is , without counting the passive, making it gold efficient. The becomes gold efficient after granting to allies utilizing the passive. provides 5 Ability power, 25% Mana regeneration, 2 gold per 10 seconds and the unique passive , which deal 10 additional damage and grant 8 gold whenever the wielder damages an enemy champion or structure. *5 gold per = *25% 5 gold per = *2 = +2 *Unique Passive – : Spells and basic attacks against champions or buildings deal 10 additional damage and grant . This can occur up to 3 times every 30 seconds. Killing a minion disables this passive for 12 seconds. Using the Basic Items Statistics, the actual value of is , without counting the passives, making it gold efficient. By counting the passives, you get 2 additional gold every 10 seconds and 8 additional gold after attacking an enemy champion or structure. The becomes gold efficient after generating . Gold efficiency/Component Items|Component Items Gold efficiency/Finished Items|Finished Items Gold efficiency/All|All Items Efficiency Trivia * Spell vamp used be a statistic available on items. It was valued at per percentage point before it was removed from . It is still available through runes, masteries, and . * The former values for Mp5 and Hp5 were and respectively. Even though flat Mp5 is nonexistent on the Rift, flat Hp5 is still available on certain items like and . * An affecting all five champions on a team was (before V5.16) the most gold efficient item that all champions can be said to make at least some use of, with a theoretical price of ; of its purchase price. * With the maximum amount of ability power, a grants about 424 ability power, with a theoretical price of ; 280% of its purchase price. * The snowball item begins with a very low gold efficiency, but upon reaching maximum stacks has one of the best possible in the game. ** has a theoretical price of when fully stacked; of its purchase price. * has no gold efficiency cap with because it infinitely increases his health, which will scale Health regeneration. ** A also has no gold efficiency cap with or . de:Goldeffizienz es:Eficiencia de oro ru:Gold efficiency Category:Gameplay elements